


野猫驯养记5

by Linzhongyu0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807
Kudos: 7





	野猫驯养记5

肖战轻睨光裸站在他面前的王一博，把指尖的烟按灭在床头的烟灰缸里，吱吱的声响似最后的挣扎，王一博猛的扑向肖战，一口咬住垂涎已久的唇，肖战顺势后躺，双手摸上王一博标准的腹肌。

王一博双手顺着腰脊往下滑，隔着浴巾揉搓着紧致又柔软的臀，“嗯哼~”肖战享受的呻吟出声，挺胸抬腰贴紧王一博的身体。年纪轻轻的王一博哪受得了这般勾引，一把扯掉肖战的浴巾，扒开他双腿就要往里挤。

“你干嘛！！”肖战吓的后退，眼角发红的看着王一博。

“干你啊。”王一博疑惑，为什么最后临门一脚，肖战退缩了。

“就这么进来？”肖战不可思议的问。

“不然呢？需要什么步骤吗？”刚被掰弯的直男博不懂就问。

肖战叹了口气，“润滑剂你买了吗？”意料之中的看到王一博摇头，“去浴室把我的面霜拿来。”

王一博光着屁股贼快的拿完回来，乖巧的递给肖战。

“要是直接进去，我真的要被你干死了。”肖战打开面霜抠了一大坨，慢慢伸到自己身后。

王一博惊呆了，此刻的肖战正大张着腿躺在他面前，后穴艰难的吞吐着肖战纤细的手指，因为太过紧致使得吐出的指节微微发白。王一博看的入神，肖战呼吸逐渐急促，手指越发用不上力，“哥哥，帮帮我……”迷离的眼神特别勾人，王一博着魔般摸上肖战的后穴，肖战退出自己的手指，拉过王一博的手捅了进去。

“啊~~”肖战爽的身体一抖，这声呻吟让王一博受到鼓舞，他更加卖力的用手指操着肖战，看着他白皙的身体逐渐变得绯红，肖战轻轻拉住王一博的手臂，“哥哥，换东西干我好不好~”

王一博扯出手指带出一条银色的水链，扶着自己的小兄弟对准肖战后穴怼了进去，刚开始还很顺利，到后面越发紧密，“慢点慢点，哥哥疼~”肖战娇滴滴的求饶更激起了王一博的施暴欲，他猛的一顶竟让肖战完全吃了进去。

“啊——”不知是痛的还是爽的，一行清泪顺着肖战眼角流下，王一博把肖战的膝盖按到他的耳边，不得不感叹肖战的柔韧性，如此别扭的姿势肖战也应对自如，膝盖被按在耳边使得肖战整个屁股被掀了起来，只有肩背靠在床上。

王一博压在肖战身上，吸吮着肖战眼角的泪，“王一博，你没戴套~”肖战被操的有些失神，突然想起就要推开王一博，但是浑身发软的他哪有力气推走王一博呢，王一博双臂夹住肖战的腿弯，双手按住肖战的手腕，让肖战整个人都被禁锢在自己身下。

“不带，我要和肖老师亲密接触。”床上的王一博一改往日老实可靠的形象，霸道又大力的操干让肖战有些喘不上气。

“你…你慢点~”肖战发现自己根本挣不开王一博的手，只能委委屈屈的小声求饶。王一博听话的放慢速度，整根拔出又尽根没入，肖战被磨的不上不下，眼角彻底附上红色，“别这样~~哥哥~用力~”

王一博得逞的一笑，“这是你自己说的哦。”话音刚落王一博就化身电动打桩机，“啊啊啊~~~”肖战只能大声叫着缓解身下的刺激，但头皮依旧爽的发麻。

事后肖战趴在床上，“你都给我操肿了。”

王一博扒开肖战两片屁股蛋，“有点红，没事吧。”第一次没经验，这不算严重吧，王一博默默想着。

“呜呜呜有事，我好疼。”不知为何肖战就想对着面前的人撒娇，就想看到他手忙脚乱的样子。

“那我给你揉揉。”王一博大手覆在肖战的屁股上，轻轻的揉着，没一会儿两人都被揉出了火。

“你他妈轻点！！”这是肖战今晚除了呻吟外最后的一句话。


End file.
